


The Truman Show: The Giver Version

by EEliberty1



Category: The Giver - Fandom, The Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Escape, Freedom, Gen, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEliberty1/pseuds/EEliberty1
Summary: Jonas is tired of living in seahaven he wants to escape and he is taking baby Gabriel with him.





	The Truman Show: The Giver Version

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired my the Truman show

I have decided that I’m leaving seahaven, I’m tired of living like everyone else not being able to see color,experience feelings or make my own decisions. As I sit on my bedroom floor planning for my escape little gabriel crawls over to me and grab the sheet of paper that i’m writing on, I look over to him and whisper  
“you want to come with me gabriel ?”,  
and grabbing the sheet of paper gentaily out of his hand. He just laugh and I continue working on our plan to escape seahaven.  
Weeks have passed and tonight is the night that Gabriel and I escape Seahaven. Quietly, I take Gabriel out of his crib and walk out of my home quarters and onto my bike. As I’m riding to the ocean I don’t notice a security camera catching me riding at night. When I arrive at the ocean I run over to the boat that I made a couple weeks ago and put Gabriel safely onto the seat I made for him. As I’m about to get in to the boat myself, I hear two voices yelling “JONAS JONAS! We know you’re there!” and I realize that I know those voices. They are the voices of my best friends Asher and Fiona. I wonder why they are here, I didn’t tell them that I was leaving, but that didn’t matter anymore because I had to leave and nobody was stopping me. So I jump into the boat and start to paddle as fast as I can and as far as my arms could take me before the island was barley in sight and I couldn’t hear Asher and Fiona voices calling my name.  
A few hours have passed and my arms have started to get tired of paddling. I have decided to stop for awhile, but in the distance I see a door and I think maybe that’s my way out of here. So I start to pick up my speed and just as i'm about to get out of the boat with Gabriel out of the boat, I hear a loud a voice telling me to “STOP”. I look around and see nobody but Gabriel, then I realized that the voice is coming from a speaker that I didn’t see before. I recognize that voice. It's the Chief elder’s and she’s telling me to stop, why would she do that? I turn around and yell at the speaker and say  
“Why are you telling me to stop? I’m tired of living in black in white I want to have feelings and if I stay in Seahaven I won’t be able to experience that”.  
After I have spoken, it’s dead quiet until I hear the Chief elder take a deep breath and say  
“if you want to leave, go ahead I won’t stop you, but just should you know once you walk out of that door there won’t be any turning back, and you might like what you see”.  
I didn’t care about what the Chief elder said, she wasn’t going to stop me. So as I walk out the boat taking Gabriel with me and walk up the stairs to the door, I hear the chief elder trying to tell me to stop but I won’t listen to her. When I reach the door I open it and as soon as it opens, I have feeling of release and I know that I am where I am suppose to be. So with Gabriel in my hand we take our first step into freedom.  
THE END


End file.
